Chrom
Chrom (クロム, Kuromu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. He first appeared in Fire Emblem Awakening. Role in Game Character Information Personality Chrom is a straightforward individual who does not hesitate to follow his ideals and beliefs. He tends to help people in need and is very protective of those close to him. Quotes See also: Chrom/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Chrom slashes to the right, downwards left, then does a spin and thrusts forward. He does a small hop into a strong vertical overhead slash, then slashes upwards. He then does a backflip upwards slash, then finishes with a wide double-slash to the right. :'X: Chrom dashes forward with a swift thrust. X''' can be held to charge up the attack. The fully charged version has him doing a slash to the right, shooting forward a horizontal sword beam that travels a good distance forward. :'''Y, X': Chrom swings his sword upward to launch enemies up. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Chrom does a quick spin and does a wide slash to the right. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Chrom leaps into the air, and then does several flips to come down crashing onto the ground with a powerful overhead sword slash, detonating a lightning explosion. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Chrom does two upward diagonal slashes, then a slash to the right, then spin jumps and slashes his sword left. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Chrom throws his sword up, then jumps up to retrieve it. He then divebombs to the ground with a powerful sword plant, generating a large lightning explosion. :'Warrior Special (A): Chrom readies his sword, then slash to the right, then left to make an X-pattern. He then slashes upwards, and finishes by pulling his sword back and doing a spinning slash to the left that generates lightning. :Awakening Special (A) : Chrom conjures a spear of lightning in his hand and hurls it forward to launch enemies up. He then jumps into the air with his sword imbued with lightning, then wildly slashes at helpless enemies. He finishes by raising his sword up, and then dives to the ground with a forward rolling overhead slash, creating a lightning explosion. :Dual Special (Vanguard): 'Chrom unleashes a flurry of rapid slashes, then pulls his sword back. He then divebombs into the ground with a powerful sword plant, generating a lightning explosion. :'Dual Special (Support): '''Chrom slashes wildly, lifting enemies upwards. Fighting Style Chrom's unique Crest, '''Luna, is a classic Fire Emblem skill that translates very similarly to Warriors as it does the turn-based games, but this time, it has a Luck-based (instead of Skill-based) chance to penetrate half of the enemy's Defense and Resistance while calculating damage. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Chrom Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Chrom Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Chrom DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Exalt costume Chrom Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Chrom Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Exalt costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters